The Future
by LiliannaHeart123
Summary: Have you heard of two people sharing one heart? Or magic created another human? It was an accident that it happen. Why don't you find out yourself? Fem Harry. Wbwl. Potter bashing.
1. Prologue: How it all begin

I don't own Harry Potter and Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Have you ever heard of two humans sharing a heart? Or a human created by a spell? It was an accident that it happen. let's start the story.<p>

_**It was on Halloween night when it happen. Oct 31,the night where it all begin. A dark Wizard goes by the name Lord Voldemort set out to kill a baby that have been said destined to kill him. Reaching the house that belongs to the Potter family. Lord Voldemort stun James Potter and Lily Potter. As he turn to kill the one who is destined to kill him. To his surprise,two babies are in their crib, one is a girl whose name is Rose and one is a boy whose name is Alex. Both of them look at the bad man who had enter their home.**_

_**"Which one should I kill first?"Lord Voldemort said before he turn his wand to the baby girl whose eyes are green like the killing curse. "You shall die first. Avada Kedavra!" But instead of killing the baby, it rebounded. Hitting Voldemort and also causing a small debris to hit the baby boy's forehead. Causing Alex's forehead to bleed,creating a lightning scar. While the piece of Voldemort soul suppose to attach to Rose,her magic reacted wildly with the other soul in her body. That night, magic created another being but with a price. Using half of baby Rose's heart,it created a baby boy.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore arrive at the scene,woke James and Lily and they all ran up to check on the baby. The moment they went in,they immediately check on Alex,who is crying from the pain from his forehead while Rose and the other baby boy are sleeping. Albus Dumbledork I mean Dumbledore just carry Alex and said,"Alex is the Boy-Who-Lived." **_

_**Both parents immediately just started giving Alex their attention. Sirius Black arrive to the scene,just stare in horror at the Potters. "What about Rosy!" asked Sirius as soon as Albus finish talking to the Potters. "She have to go, I'm afraid. She will only disturb her brother's training and will get jealous of Alex." "Where she will go?" "To her aunt's place,of course. I will set up wards to keep the death eaters from coming after her."said Albus before turning to the Potters,"Come,let's have a talk about Alex in my office." "Of course Professor,let's go Lily" said James before all three of them went out. Before they left, James asked Sirius"are you coming Sirius?" "No" "oh okay" after that they left.**_

_**Sirius turn towards to the crib and notice the babies in the crib." What the? I thought Lily only had twins,not Triples? Even so,I will not let them." he then grab both of the babies and apparated to Hogsmeade. He then started walking to the Forbidden Forest. As he reach,a herd of centaurs block his way."Where are you going with the babies Sirius Black." asked one of the centaurs. "To the forgotten magical kingdom. They will both be safer there then here." said Sirius. "Very well,we shall escort you to the barrier." said the centaur.**_

_**Reaching the barrier,they stop. "We shall wait for your return Sirius Black." Sirius nodded "Thank you" and pass though the barrier. Behind the barrier isn't the same as the other side. Trees grew well and strange animal around. "Kids,I want to introduce you to the magical kingdom of Fiore." he said before he started walking to another path. The path leads to a home of a ferocious dragon. **_

_**"Oi Skiadrum,you here?" shouted Sirius. The dragon opens his eyes and look at Sirius,"What do you want now,Sirius?" said the dragon,looking at Sirius."What's that in your arms?" he then ask when he notice the babies in his arms. "Well,last time I'm here, you said you wanted someone to teach Dragon Slayer magic so here."."Where have kidnap the?" "What! I so so did not kidnap them. Haha. I found them haha."said Sirius,nervously laughing. Skiadrum just look at him. Tension seems to break Sirius as he confess,"Fine,I got them from James,they were planing to abandon them okay?!"**_

_**"Fine,but I can only teach one Dragon Slaying magic but I can help the other in finding another magic." said Skiadrum and the look at Sirius."Are you planing to visit them in the near future?" "No I can't, too risky. I need to go now, James will be looking for Luck." said Sirius before he put the babies down. Both had been awake ever since Sirius started talking with Skiadrum. "I'm sorry kiddos,I need to go." he then stood up. "The baby girl's name is Rose." said Sirius. "What about the boy's?" "I don't know, maybe Rouge? Yeah Rouge will be good for old for doing this." The dragon nodded. Sirius turn and left the dragon and the babies. Before he step through the barrier, Sirius only whispered "Good Luck, you will need it." and step through the barrier.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years goes by,Alex Potter before even reaching at the age of 9, is a spoiled brat. Having both the media and his parents attention. Given what he wanted. Only it seems that Sirius hated the kid.<strong>_

_**Both Rose and Rouge growing the guidance of Skiadrum,Rouge mastered Shadow Dragon Slaying while Rose went through a book that Skiadrum had and leand a different type of magic.**_

_**Life seems perfect until young Rose got her Hogwarts letter. Having to lost Skiadrum in the early year, she doesn't want to leave Rouge. When a professor from Hogwarts named Severus Snape came to bring Rose to buy her things but when she was address as Miss Potter, she quickly correct it as her last name is of them got the experience in being in the Wizarding World.**_

_**The time has come for Rose to board the train to go to as she hug Rouge at the platform 9 3/4 "Can't I not go Ro-nii?" "No,but you finish your educations quick so we can meet." She nodded and she board the train. Looking out the window as the train started moving, Rouge running to catch up the train as he keep waving goodbye to he could not run, he just keep waving goodbye until the train is not in sight.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rouge started training hard and during a small job, he met an exceed who he name Frosch. He had also join the guild name Phantom Lord until it was disband for attacking Fairy Tail. He then met Sting and his exceed and found out that Sting is also a Dragon Slayer and they both join Sabertooth. Unknown to what will happen in the future.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose was in Gryffindor. She met Alex Potter who got kick where the sun don't shine in her third year for insulting her. She made friends with everyone in every house and every teacher even Snape likes her. She yearn for the day to finish her education. She met Sirius Black and understands why he had left her at Skiadrum. She spends her holidays with Sirius. Unknown to what will happen in the future.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**.N: This is my second fic. Please give me reviews kay? I'm still working on the chapter for my other fanfic Her kay? I don't own Harry Potter and Fairy Tail.**


	2. See you soon

I Don't own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter

A.N:Instead of the Goblet of Fire it's going to be the Grand Magic Games and it's going to be at Rose's seventh year in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>The Great Hall<strong>

Everyone is talking excitedly. Except one seventh year girl named Rose Cheney. She is wearing glasses,has her long,black hair in a pony tail and is sitting at the Ravenclaw table, people try to even talk to her but only got a cold,blank stare from her instead. She only has one friend and that is Luna Lovegood.

This evening got everyone excited because a few people will be participating the Grand Magic Games,but only allowed fifth,sixth and seventh year students to participate the Games. But those who will not participate will be at the stands cheering them on.

"Aren't you excited Rose?" asked Luna.

"Nope and never will be." said Rose, flipping a page of the book she is reading.

"But I though you want to see your brother?" asked Luna, taking out the newest addition of the Quibber.

"Yea but what is it got to do will the Games?" said Rose, flipping yet another page of the book. It amaze people that she can read so fast and not even Hermione Granger from Gryffindor can catch up.

"Your brother remember? Don't tell me you forgot?" said Luna,putting down the Quibber.

"You now have my attention, where is this Grand Magic Games going to be held?" asked Rose,closing her book and look at her friend.

"Fiore, We are going there via train." said Luna grabbing the Quibber and showed her an article about Fiore. "Daddy went there before. He met all sorts of people with magic"

Flipping another page of the book, "Seems interesting. Okay, but how do you get on the team for Hogwarts then?"

"Choosing the top of the class from each house,at least that was what Dumbledore said when we first get here." Said Luna as Rose gave back her Quibber.

"Really? I haven't even heard it." said Rose.

"You don't even pay attention to what everyone said Rose." said Luna,opening the Quibber to the page she was reading.

"Whatever." said Rose as Dumblebore and the head of the houses enter the Great Hall. The head of each house went back their seat while Dumbledore stay in front of the students.

Raising his hand, everyone slowly quiet down. Once quiet, Dumbledore started talking."It's my great pleasure to announce the students that will participate in the Games." Rose could hear Alex Potter boasting about how he will get chosen for the Games because he is the Boy-Who-Lived. Rose rolled her eyes then turn back to what Dumbledore saying.

"Now,I want the students who I call to stand in front of me" said Dumbledore,looking at the students with amusement while students looking at Dumbledore with anticipation.

"From the Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy." once his name is called,the Slytherin house cheer wildly for Draco as he went and stood in front of Dumbledore,facing the students.

"From the Hufflepuff house, Susan Bones." The Hufflepuff cheer for Susan as she join Draco.

"From the Gryffindor house, Alex Potter." This cause everyone in Gryffindor to cheer even louder that Rose have to close her ears. As Alex stand in front, Draco sneer at Alex while Alex smirk back at Draco.

"From the Ravenclaw house, Luna Lovegood." Ravenclaw cheer for Luna as she left Rose to join the participates in front.

"Now for our fifth member to join the Games is." said Dumbledore, leaving everyone in suspense while Rose just roll her eyes.

"Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor house." Hermione quickly ran up to join Alex with Gryffindor cheering loudly.

"As for our reserve member will be Ronald Weasley." This cause Ron to join Alex and Hermione and Gryffindor cheering wildly.

"Trust Dumbledore to somehow put the Golden Trio" mumbled Rose, annoyed by Dumbledore's actions.

"They will depart for the Games later today with Professor Mcgonagall and Aurors from the Ministry while we will depart tomorrow. That will be all." said Dumbledore and all went out to prepare for tomorrow.

Rose rushes to the owlery and called out to her owl."Hedwig,come here. I need you to deliver a letter." with that, Hedwig fly down and landed at her shoulder.

"Deliver this to Rouge Cheney okay? Good girl. Stay at his side until I come and get you." she said as she give the letter to Hegwig and with that Hedwig flew off to deliver the letter.

Looking at the Hedwig flying farther and farther from the castle,"See you soon Ro-nii"

* * *

><p><strong>Sabertooth<strong>

Sabertooth is always about being the strongest, that's why he join the guild. Rouge can feel the tension from everyone as the Guild Master announce the ones who will participating the Games. The only surprise is that the newest member,Yukino,will be participating in Minerva's place.

After the Guild Master announce the participates, an owl flew in the building,surprising everyone. Everyone except Rouge, the owl landed in front of him, dropping a letter in front of him. Rouge grab the letter and opening it. Smiling while reading the letter, Rouge stood up and help out his arm to let the owl jump on his arm to his shoulder.

"What's it all about?" asked Sting, curious as always.

Rouge look at his partner as he carry Frosch in his arms,he said four words that will shock the guild,"My sister is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:I think I'm rushing it a bit. Please leave a review. <strong>

**To Yoruka Rhapsodos: Rouge is staying as Rose's brother and I'm not going to pair Rose up with someone from Harry Potter.**

**To Animelover5008: I'm glad you love it. **

**This Chapter is for you two and for those who follow/fav this story.**

**This chapter is for you two and for those who follow and fav**


End file.
